It's TIME
by Miss. Victoria Lawrence
Summary: Hermione is in a bind. What, with Ronald running off to snog Lavender at every given opportunity, and Harry and Ginny in their own world after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend? Naw, Hermione definitely dosn't feel betrayed by her best friends. But then IT happens. How will she cope with HIM? A gateway to a brand new dimension, literally! Reviews much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter One: Drowning in Darkness

A/N:

Hello all, Tori here! Umm, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm really looking forward to getting reviews about this story. I don't mind if they're positive or negative comments, though I'd prefer compliments... I'm happy to get tips on how I could better my writing and/or improve my fic. Yes, this is a 'Hermione goes to the past, meets James, falls in love with him, etc, etc.' fanfic. But I promise you that this is gonna be ONE OF A KIND! And let me tell you, when I promise, I ALWAYS intend to keep it! XD  
Thank you for listening to my ever boring A/N,  
Sara

(P.S. GOOD LUCK TO ME!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY THE TALANTED J.K. ROWLING OWNS IT! All I own is the plot. Thank you!

Parings:  
Hermione Granger / James Potter, Sirius Black / Lily Evans, Remus Lupin / (Yet to decide, any suggestions? Or should it be an OC?)

Summary:  
Hermione is in a bind. What, with Ronald running off to snog Lavender at every given opportunity, and Harry and Ginny in their own world after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend? Naw, Hermione definitely dosn't feel betrayed by her best friends. But then IT happens. How will she cope with HIM? A gateway to a brand new dimension, literally! Reviews much appreciated! X3

Now, may the games begin!

* * *

**It's TIME**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She glanced around her dorm trying to identify the reason of her awakening. As her eyes swept over the window, Hermione saw a glistening black owl softly pecking at the fogged glass.

Hermione stared at it for a moment before realizing who the owl belonged to. _Of course, Maria!_ she thought happily as she slipped out of bed and started making her way towards the window.

As Hermione opened the window the black owl swooped in and landed on Hermione's bed with a soft thump, before giving a small hoot as if asking for attention.  
"Oh hello, Raven," Hermione said as she pet the owl. "What brings you here?" As soon as she finished saying that, Raven stuck out his foot. Attached to it was a letter. Maria was a close friend of Hermione's. They lived as neighbours as they were both muggle born. Though Maria didn't go to Hogwarts, she went to Beauxbatons. But as Maria got older she moved to America.

She glanced at the letter. It looked serious. Well, letters usually didn't have emotions with them, but Maria's letter usually had something funny written on the envelope. Seeing how see was never able to keep a straight face with out laughing and always being a giggly gal.

_Hermione,  
Sorry for the late reply. I've been busy.  
You know my muggle parents Sue and Josh? Yes, they died at the beginning of last summer.  
"Oh no! Don't tell me they were murdered! What, with all of these terrorists running around England!" - is what I'm sure you're thinking right now. But no, no murder. They died in an accident while coming to pick me up from Kings Cross Station. They were only across the road for the station when this drunk ran a red light and smashed right into them, killing them on the spot. And I witnessed it all. There was so much blood! But enough about that!  
The second reason I have written this to you is because this will be the last time ever that I can contact you or the other way around. I am going to St. Duncan's Home and Study for Special Orphans. It's this place where I'll be livening for the rest of my schooling years. So in other words, I stay for my fifth, sixth and seventh years. I am not allowed to speak to anybody outside Duncan's, or receive anything from them. I have already met some great girls at the opening that I'll be sharing my dorm with. They are great! I love my new friends! And they love me too! They are the best! I can't believe I made friends with such cool people in one day! They are _officially _my bestest friends! I love them!  
So this is it, huh?  
Good bye Hermy._

(A/N: Sorry for the flat ending…)

Hermione was shocked. No, shocked didn't even come close to how she felt. HURT. PITTY. SADNESS. ANGER. _BETRAYAL._

_Why is this happening to me? Why did Maria just break off like that? First Harry and Ron, now Maria too! Maria, my best friend_, she thought, _why did she have to end it like that! "I love my new friends! And they love me too! They are the best!"_ Hermione fell with her head buried in her pillow, _What in the name of Merlin is wrong with me? Why is everyone abandoning me? Why am I alone? And _Hermy! _How could she_, she thought as she began sobbing to herself.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling tremendously tired. _Stupid letter. Stupid Maria_. She got up and made her way to the dorm showers.

As she came out of the dorm shower she saw Lavender tossing and turning in bed so much that she actually fell off. _Hah! What a way to start my day. _Hermione thought happily, though probably a moment too early. Lavender looked around the room.

"_YOU!_" Lavender spat as soon as she caught sight of Hermione. "YOU PUSHED ME OFF MY BED!"

"No I didn't," Hermione responded flatly, slightly wincing at Lavenders high, squeaky voice.

"As if!" Lavender huffed back. "Knowing you, you probably used your wand to create Windgaradium Levioosa thingie, to lift me up and throw me onto the floor! I'm not stupid you know!"

"First, it's Windgadium Leviosa, not _Windgaradium Levioosa_. And exactly why would I want to throw you onto the floor?" Hermione asked, before muttering under her breath, "But of course Lavender, you're definitely _not _stupid."

"How dare you! You know very well that my Ronnie-pooh loves me, and _not_ you! So get it stuck into that massive head of yours that he thinks you are but a nuisance to us! And by us I mean _my _Ronnie-pooh!"

But before Hermione could respond, "Lavender! Hermione!" called a new voice. "Oh good you both are up! Come on, let's go! I want to eat breakfast!" said Parvati as she burst into the room.

"Of course, Parvati! We can go to breakfast! But could we please leave that balloon head behind? Her head _totally _ruins my beauty!"

Lavender was about to continue but over ran that idea after receiving a deathly glare from her Parvati.

"What? What did _I _do wrong? It is, after all, her fault. _She _started it."

"Just shut your mouth, Brown," Hissed a very pissed off Hermione.

After they finished dressing and got ready for their day, the trio went to breakfast, ate and got ready for potions. By now practically every student had distanced themselves from the Gryffindor princess. _Is it because everyone think I'm a _smarty-pants? _Or is it because Lavender persuaded everyone that I'm actually all evil inside? Jerk._ But no matter, Hermione was used to it by now.

"Ronnie-pooh! Oh-em-gee! I missed you so much! Why didn't you owl me?" Lavender cried as she ran to Ronald.

"I'm sooo sorry, Lavy-davy!" Ronald said, "I was just so busy admiring your picture-" But was cut off after getting a French kiss from Lavender.

_Owl? Is she serious? Merlin, they've been away from each other for not even ten hours and she wanted an owl from him? Ridiculous!_ Hermione thought to herself as she shook her head silently.

* * *

At potions today they were making Veritaserum. Hermione obviously made it perfectly. Though Hermione saw, Harry and Ron had been day-dreaming the whole lesson –about their wonder girls– and had earned fifty points taken away, each.

The lesson had been going fine for Hermione, until they all had to test their potions on their bench partner. Hermione had Neville as a partner, and while hers looked watery and clear, Neville's potion looked like a misty orange substance.

They had gone around the dungeon testing potions until it came to Neville's turn. He looked down at Hermione potion before swallowing it in one gulp. Snape asked him some rather personal questions, which poor Neville was forced to answer. Then it came to Hermione's turn. She stared at the potion for a moment before having a small sip, but then was forced to swallow all of the misty substance by Snape.

Hermione thought the potion actually worked because nothing was happening to her.

But then she felt it; a tingling sensation running down her spine. Suddenly the world around her started fading away.

"Hermione?" asked the slowly fading, panic-stricken Neville. "What? NO! HERMIO-," was all she heard before falling into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chap! I really appreciate it! Yes, tis a cliff-hanger, I know. But look at the bright side, it's a long chapter! Well, more like 1, 248 words... Oh well! It's a start! Thanks once again! REVIEWS MUCH ACCEPTED! XD

Just click that little blue button, "Post Review" or if you're on your Iphone/IPod/IPad all ya gotta do is tap on the little white button that's says "Review"! XD  
Thank you,  
V. Lawrence


	2. Chapter Two: Different Time, Same Place

A/N:  
Hello again! Tori here! So, here is another chapter... I want to specifically thank Smithback for being the first ever person to review my story. I would also like to thank BrightestWitchOfHerAge16. Thank you so much guys, you have no idea what your reviews mean to me. ;3  
Tori

* * *

Hermione woke up to being roughly shaken. _Urgh... What is this?_ she thought as she pried her eyes open. _What is with the pain? It feels like I fell from 200ft from above ground!_

"Wake up! Oh _do_ wake up, child!" said a very anxious looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah? Madam Pomfrey? C-could you please stop? Madam? Please stop shaking me, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione half-yelled, half-pleaded. And just as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped.

"Dear child! You're _finally_ awake! What do you think you were doing -suddenly falling in the middle of potions! Gave us all the fright of our lives, you did! Merlin blessed that the Potter boy caught you!" Madam Pomfrey said, as she pulled out some corked bottles of, presumably healing potions. "Look here, child. You must have these vials, understood? Three times a day, and I will NOT be coming and telling you when to have your potions. And _do_ let me warn you, those are vile tasting liquids, they are!" she said as she dropped them on Hermione's bedside table and scuttled off to her office.

"But Madam Pom- Hah, what's the point?" Hermione said aloud as she looked around the infirmary. _What happened? Oh. Right. I swallowed Neville's potion and then he started fading... Then what? What happened next? Why don't I remember?_

"Whoa... Is it just me or is the place looking so much newer?" Hermione asked herself.

"Definitely not, child. This place is _much_ dirtier than when it first came in. But I must agree with you; it is much cleaner now that our elves have cleaned up this place." answered a new voice.

"Professor-?" Hermione's head jerked towards the root of the sound. _Dumbledore? Why is_ he_ here? Just because I fainted? What_ is_ going on?_

"Yes, child? How may I help you?"

"Oh. Do cut the formalities, Professor." She said jokingly.

"I'm sorry? I was just trying to equip some pleasantries. And do forgive me, but have we met before?"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss-?"

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger." Hermione answered cautiously. "Do excuse me sir, but what is today's date?"  
she asked as realization slowly crept in on her.

"Hmm? Today? 17 September, 1976, of course. Now Miss Granger, is it? I must ask of you a few questions."

"Ask away..." Hermione replied, eyes glazed, mouth slightly hanging open. _1976? _NINETEEN SEVENTY-SIX?!_ Why in the name of Merlin am I back here! I shouldn't even be here! I've just gone twenty years in the past! Why? Why is did this happen? Could it be Neville's potion? Of course it is! How else could I be back here?_

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Miss Granger!" he said again, though much more sternly.

"Huh? What- Oh. I apologize Professor; I was too caught up in my head..."

"Yes," he replied chuckling, "I'm sure you were."

"Sir? May I ask, what were the questions you wanted to ask me?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore replied, losing his casualness. "Could you please fill me in for the things I do not understand? Like how you suddenly fell into Professor. Slughorn's class. And why is it that you do not resemble anybody in this school? Or how you have Gryffindor robes on? More to ask, who are you?" he asked as he cast a silencing charm in their vicinity.

"Of course, sir. Um, I'm not exactly sure on how I fell into Professor. Slughorn's class, but I'm pretty sure, -though I don't think you will believe this-, I am from the future." Hermione said quickly.

"Mmhmm," Dumbledore said, and to Hermione's surprise, he didn't look at all shocked. "Do continue."

Hermione didn't hesitate and continued. "Um, I don't resemble anybody because, as I said before, I'm from the future. And in the future I was- no, am- sixteen years old, and was in my sixth year of schooling at Hogwarts. I was in Gryffindor before, if that answers your question." Hermione paused so to let her information sink in to the old professor.

"Yes, I am beginning to understand. Though may I ask how you happened to land right in Professor. Slughorn's class?"

"But of course. I believe that before I happened to come here to the past, I had a period of Potions, and I guess, I happened to fall back in there." She took a quick breath, waiting for her professor's reaction.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said as he contemplated what Hermione just said. "From what I understand, Miss Granger, is that you are from the future. Although it is not unheard of, this is my first time to be an actual witness of such a thing. Please forgive me, but I must have a memory from the future," he said, although as soon as he said the last few words be added, "and not to worry, I will return the memory back to you as soon as I finish examining it."

Hermione nodded and watched silently as the professor pulled out a small vial. "If you don't mind, Miss Granger?"

"No, of course not," Hermione replied as her transferred her happiest memory; the three of them; Harry, Ronald and herself back in their fourth year, at Hogsmade drinking butterbeer.

Hermione's eyes welled up at the thought of her friends. _Why did they leave her? What did she do wrong? What did she do to deserve this? Why? Merlin, why?_

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will have a look at the memory," Dumbledore said as he got up to leave. "Oh. I would also recommend that you have your potions before Poppy flips," he winked. "And Miss Granger, i would advise you use a different name for the time being, so to not cause any suspicious behaviour. Any suggestions?"

"Um, how about Sara? Sara Harper. Is that okay, Professor?"

"Yes, what a fine choice! With that done, I must get going, Miss _Harper__,_" he winked. And with that, he left, walking back to the door before almost being stampeded by three boys. Three boys by the names of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hermi- no, _Sara__'s_ _favourite_, Peter Pettigrew. _As if!_

* * *

And there it is! Another chapter! XD Yay! Sorry if it became a cliff-hanger -it wasn't meant to be, but it just felt like the right time to stop... Any way! Thanks again to the peeps who reviewed, followed and favorite-tid. Thank you so much! And remember, reviews much accepted!

Tori.

P.S.  
If you would like to private message me but do not have an account please feel free to contact me on my email which will be on my profile shortly.  
Thanks again.


	3. Chapter Three: The Rising Sun

Hello again! Tori is in da house! Third chapter is officially posted! Thank you to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for reviewing, again. Also thanks to Moon-Princess-1000, (did I get that right?) Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Sirius? Remus? PETTIGREW? Why- Who- Wha- Oh, damn this! Why are they here!?_ Hermione thought as she watched the trio bound into the hospital wing like lost puppies.

"Are you sure she's here, Sirius?" Remus asked as they entered.

"But of course! I swear I heard Dumbledore say she'll be here!" he replied excitedly.

"W-w-who? Who is h-here?" Pettigrew asked nervously.

"The new girl, Wormtail. Don't you even listen to our conversations? Really, all you do these days is dream off into space!" Sirius said half-joking, half-serious.

Madam Pomfrey jumped out of her office and glared at them. "How dare you three come skipping in here, disturbing all my _-precious-_ patients' rest! Either you stay quiet, _or_ leave here AT ONCE!" the old Madam growled.

"We apologize, Madam Pomfrey." they replied in unison.

"You better be," she mumbled before taking off to her office.

As Sirius scanned the room for a new face, his eyes fell on Hermione who was staring at them still in shock.

"Ah, _there_ she is! Moony, Wormtail, it's her! She's the new one!" Sirius announced excitedly as the trio made their way to Hermione's bed.

"Hello Miss, my name is Remus Lupin. May I ask what your fine name may be?" Remus asked is his most flattering voice.

"It's Her- SARA. Sara Harper." Hermione replied softly as realization slowly dawned on her. She was going to go to school with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew! This meant that James and Lily Potter were also there! Okay, Lily was still Evans right now, but she was going to go to school with Harry's parents! _OH DWAG_...

(A/N: From now on wards, I will be calling Hermione Hermione, though, when it's in a dialogue it will be Sara. Thank you! Sorry for the disturbance!)

"Good to know, Harper, _my_ name is Sirius Black. And that one over there," Sirius indicated to Peter, "is Peter Pettigrew."

As he was talking, it took Hermione all her energy to NOT grab her wand and hex Peter into nothingness. "I see. It's, uh, nice to meet all of you." she smiled lightly.

Sirius grinned widely. "You too! But may I ask, why was a lovely lady like you suddenly falling right into Prongs' awaiting arms in the middle of potions?"

"Uh, um, well, I'm a transfer student... And I was, uh, home-schooled. I was supposed to enter the castle via portkey, but I guess it miss-landed my coordinates, and, uh, here I am now." Sara finished rather lamely.

"W-why are you coming so late in the school year?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Well, my parents, they moved to London last week and thought that is would be satisfying if their daughter went to a school near them for her last year, and not to for her to be stuck at home with no friends." Hermione cringed at how easily she could lie.

"Oh, that's understandable.. "

"Mmhmm. So Harper, where did you live before coming here?" Sirius asked.

"I lived in France."

"R-really? You don't sound F-French." Peter asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I'm sorry but didn't I just mention that I was home taught by my parents. I know a little French but not a lot." Sara mutter back as she griped her head as it began aching again.

"Really Pete! Where has your head flown off to? Can't leave her poor head rest without you asking your silly Q's." Sirius mumbled as Remus stepped closer to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, thanks Remu-" Hermione broke off as she fell back in bed.

"What? Oh Merlin, she just fainted on us! Uh- um- I think I'll go fetch Madam Pomfrey. Remus take care of her. Pete, please just don't do anything." called Sirius over his shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam!" Sirius yelled.

"Quiet down, boy! You're going to wake my patients! Now, tell me, what is your problem?"

"Madam, Harper fainted. She was awake one minute, clutched her head the same minute, then fell with a 'thump' the next minute!"

"Be quiet, boy! Do let me at least reach my patient! Now, move out of the way!"

She ran to Hermione, "Child, wake up," and after receiving a groan from Hermione, Madam Pomfrey then noticed that she hadn't drank her pain less potion. "No wonder you're feeling ill! You haven't had your potions yet! Now, drink up! And you three," she growled, rounding off on the trio, " Scram before I change my mind about letting you off so easily!" And with that, the three ran towards the exit. Though, Peter did stumble and trip a few times on his way out.

"Thank you, Madam." Hermione whispered as she drank the foul tasting liquid before gagging.

"Come on, child! It's not that bad!"

_You're right... It's worse..._

"Okay, now that you have taken your potion, you may leave. That is if you want to; you may stay here until tomorrow if you want. Oh, I presume that you have already been sorted? In Gryffindor?" after receiving a small nod from Hermione she continued, "Good then, can make your way to the common room? If not, I will call our student head."

"No, it's okay Madam; I can manage.. Thank you for your time."

* * *

And another chapter! I'm really sorry if the chapter is short but I'm gonna make the chapters longer, I promise. Thanks again for all the people who reviewed, alerted and _favorite-id_ this fic. I really appreciate it. I would also like to inform you all, that I will probably post one chapter per week. But if I'm in a good mood, I just might post two in a week. :3 Also, its Sara as in 'Sara', not 'Sera' or 'Sarah' or anything.

Please remember my dear readers, if you read and like this fanfic, -or if you wanna criticize it-, please review. Because when you do, it shows me that people are actually reading my fic, which motivates me to post more chapters. So if you want more chapters, just review! It only takes 30 secs at the max!  
Thanks heaps to all,  
Tori. 3


	4. Chapter Four: Once Upon A Time

WOOHOO! CHAPTER FOUR! Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

_Oh Merlin... Isn't that stupid painless potion supposed to make me feel better; not worse?_ Hermione thought as she stepped out of the hospital wing.

As she was walking her way towards to the Gryffindor Tower, she heard some quiet cursing. _Why would anybody be cursing at twelve a clock in the afternoon?_

"Hello? Um, is anybody there? Excuse me, are you okay? Hello?" Hermione asked the figure, which seemed to be male.

"Huh? What? Oh, you there, why aren't you in class? You should not be roaming around the castle. Now leave before I deduct houses points." he said in a weary voice.

Hermione, however, just stood there. _That voice- Harry. No, it can't be him; he isn't born yet... Oh Merlin! Don't tell me it's him! The final Marauder; James Potter!_

"Hey you! I told you to go back to your class! No? Still not listening?" he sighed, "ten points from- wait, which house do you go to? I haven't seen you before; are you a transfer?" Hermione nodded slowly, deliberately.

"Which house?" he demanded. "Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" James paused. Then spat out, "Slytherin?"

"N-no. I am a transfer, and I'm in Gryffindor. My name is Sara Harper. Pleased to make you acquaintance." she said as she bowed lightly.

He swiftly nodded. "Ditto. My name is James Potter; I am head boy and a member of Gryffindor. I will not minus house points this one time. But now, _please _get to class before I change my mind and take house points away from you."

Hermione's anger level unexpectedly flared. "Then why are _you_ out off class? There obviously can't be prefect duty at this point in time. It's what, half-past twelve!" Hermione shot back.

"Look here, Harper. You have nothing to do with me so be on your way!" he spat, anger rising to the max. He had been trying to keep cool all this time, but who is the world is this persistent!

Hermione just tossed her head in the air and walked past him.

_Guts that one has' he thought. 'I swear I saw that girl before. Could she be the one who fell on me in potions? Merlin, it is! She should be grateful that I actually managed to catch her!_' he thought as he watched her small, retreating back.

* * *

_Uhhh... Where do I go? I haven't received a timetable yet... Why Dumbledore, why? Expecting me to survive in here without textbooks and such! I should ask someone, maybe that girl over there._ Hermione thought as she walked over to a girl with lush brown curls and startling green eyes, who looked strangely familiar.

"Um, excuse me? Could you please tell me where Gryffindor seventh years will be having class right now?"

"Oh hullo there. Seventh years? Gryffindor class? We should be having _Defence Against the Dark Arts _right now... Are you a transfer student?" she asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"Wow, I never knew Hogwarts accepted transfers so late in the year. In fact, I don't think the school even accepts new students apart from first years. Anyhow, my name is Alice. What is your name?"

"Um, my name is Sara Harper, I'm in Gryffindor. I hope I will not inconvenience you with my stay. Thank you, good bye." and with that Hermione spun on her heel and walked off, on her way to the class room.

* * *

Hermione crept into the room, eyes downcast searching for an empty seat at the back. She found a bunch of seats right in the back-middle row, which seemed strangely avoided by the student body, but she sat there anyway.

Hermione stared at the table, inspecting it. It looked nearly as good as new except for the paling of the paint.

"Hey," somebody said softly as she glanced at the corners desk. "Remember me? Remus Lupin. Do you mind shuffling up a bit?" he asked, placing his satchel down on the table before sitting.

Hermione started when she heard her former professors voice, -or was it future professor now?

"S-sure," she mumbled, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

He chuckled softly, "Well, you see, this is my class for this period. Look here," and when he showed her his timetable she mockingly glared at him.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry; I just didn't know, alright?" He nodded as he pulled out his parchment and quill for the lesson.

"You know what, I'm surprised that Madam Pomfrey even let you out so early; she rarely does it to students. At least keeps them for days, she does! Wait a minute... Where is your stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess she just let me off. As for my stuff, I don't have any; seeing as I abruptly portkey-ed. If you know what I mean." He gave another nod and was about to continue the conversation before they were interrupted by none other than Sirius Black, who just happened to be sitting one desk behind the two.

"Really Moony," he gave a lopsided smirk, "she just came here and you're already hitting on her?" Remus blushed. "No, no. Don't be embarrassed; it's a compliment, and people rarely get compliment from Sirius Black! Besides, it's your Marauder instinct kicking in!" he gave a booming laugh. A few heads turned and glanced at the source of the sound.

"Y-yeah Moony! You shouldn't be embarrassed! I-it's not good!" Peter chirped in. He was also sitting at the desk behind them, and next to Sirius. Hermione giggle at their antics.

"Whoa! The girl can actually laugh!" Sirius mocked surprise.

"Oh, don't tell me now that laughing is against the law!" she replied back happily.

"Oh no, no, no. Definitely not a crime! I just hadn't expected it to come from you. You just look so sad, but when you laugh, your whole face lights up like a light display!" Remus said with a slight blush creeping up his face. Hermione just smiled.

Suddenly, the class room door opened and to everyone's surprise, it wasn't their professor. Instead it was a sour look James Potter.

"Hey mate! What's up? Did _it_work?" Sirius asked as he jumped up to meet James, hitting him on the back, all the while expecting to get a nod or a positive response from his best friend. However, he got a sullen shake of head as a reply.

"Sorry mate, don't fell like talking right now, maybe later, Sirius. Hey Remus, Peter, -YOU! What are you doing here!" he whisper-yelled at Hermione.

Hermione jumped. "Uh-"

"You never said you were in seventh year-"

"Well, you didn't ask!" Hermione spun around and faced to front of the class, waiting for the Professor to begin.

Sirius turned to James, his best friend, demanding an explanation. However, he only received a confused, surprised and slightly angry look, all rolled into one.

_She has a lot of explaining to do!_ James thought as he watched her concentrate on the black board.

* * *

A/N:  
Bleh! Urgh, I'm really sorry if you guys found that chapter really crappy, I totally understand! I had a severe case of writers block and couldn't think of anything even if my life depended on it! Once again I'm sorry. And by the way, REVIEWS MUCH ACCEPTED! And I thought if let you know that Hermione was in her sixth year when she went back in time. The Marauders are also in their sixth year. And btw, I still haven't got any opinions on who Remus should end up with.

I don't mind flames as long as it's constructive. Questions are also welcome and I will answer them in the chapters if it will help make things more clear. If you would like to PM me but don't have an account on , feel free to contact me via this email: (no spaces)

. c o m

Thank you all so much for reading this so far. I love the reviews so keep them coming! XD By the way, My birthday is this Friday! Hooray for me~ LOL  
Thank you so, so much,  
Victoria .L

(P.S. If the e-mail is not visible, please go to my profile, you will find it there. Thank you.)


	5. Chapter Five: Caught in the Crowd

A/N:  
Dear Guest -you know who you are- thank you so very much for pointing my little (or maybe big) mistake out! I really appreciate it!

* * *

_How_ dare_ he! Who is he to criticise me!_ Hermione thought as she attempted to concentrate on the professor's words.

"Miss. Harper, would you care to explain to us what the difference between an animagus, and a werewolf is?" Professor Gesski asked.

"Yes, of course, sir. The difference is that and animagus can transform at will, however, werewolves are forced and have no choose but to transform every month, usually on the full-moon." she felt Remus flinch beside her. She wondered what the source of the flinch was for a moment, before realization struck her. _Oh, of course! Remus is a werewolf! I say! All this time travel has made me go mad in the head!_

"Excellent! Thirty points to Gryffindor! Mr. Black, if you could, please tell me what is the appearance of a werewolf on the full-moon?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, whatever." Sirius cast a quick, cautious glance at Remus before continuing. "Werewolves are, um, furry? And are _quite_ dangerous, especially when in the vicinity of a human. But aren't at all that dangerous when with other animals, or creatures." he finished with a smirk.

"Mr. Black, I asked you to give me their appearance, yet you give me random facts." he sighed and said, "Ten points to Gryffindor for at least trying." and with that Sirius grinned and nudged his fellow Marauders, who also grinned and smirked in return.

Hermione and Remus were sitting at the same bench. However, Sirius, Peter and James sitting at the bench behind the duo. Remus and Hermione regularly bowing their heads together, asking each other a complex question. Peter kept sneaking a glance at Sirius's parchment so to copy off the answers. Sirius, in contrast, was busy daydreaming with a dreamy smirk plastered on his juvenile face. He was probably thinking of the next hot girl he could target. James was still staring at Hermione as though in a trance, casually drumming his slender fingers on the smooth surface of the table.

What had made him, James Potter, so sensitive in noticing every detail of what the girl did? Why was it that even the way she held her quill captivated him? Why was she the only thought swirling in his mind?

* * *

Hermione was well aware that James was staring at her, so she tried to ignore him. Her plan, -if you would call it that-, was working quite successfully until Professor. Gesski asked both James and herself to walk to Professor. McGonagall's classroom to deliver a note.

"Why is it that when ever I _don't_ want something to happen, it always does!" Hermione mumbled under her breath as the pair walked out of the Transfiguration classroom after delivering the note to the very less wrinkly professor.

"I beg you pardon?" James inquired. "Just for the record, how do you know your way around the castle, when you have just got out of the infirmary?" James asked as he closely watched her. He knew he had hit a nerve when Hermione abrubtly stopped.

"And may _I_ ask, what does it matter to _you_? As you said before, that I have _nothing_ to do with you. So why is it that I find you staring at me in class, as if begging for attention?" Hermione knew it was a very bold thing to say, and that she shouldn't have made half lies to flow along with the truth. After being rejected for a whole year after Sirius's death, she found it rather awkward to be found receiving attention from not just James, oh no, but also the rest of the Marauders. James, on the other hand, was gobsmacked.

"I am not!" he replied rather childishly, if Hermione would say so herself. "I do not go around seeking attention!"

"_Riiiiight_.. As if you don't go around strutting, fangirling, no, fan- _boying_ over Lily Evans!" once more; a bold reply. But Hermione wouldn't stop even if her life depended on it; she was having way to much fun teasing him.

**(A/N: Haha! If you realized, I just made hermione a saddestic person. But not to worry, this is the only time, _hopefully_, you will see her like this. Sorry for the interruption! :D)**

"I do not!" he repeated. Then his tone of voice softened when he continued, "At least, I will not any more. I am done with her. I've asked her out many, many times yet she always rejects me! Why, Merlin, why? What is wrong with me?" he was by now, he was right on the edge between sobbing and cursing, or maybe even both.

Hermione, on her behalf, actually felt sorry for the poor bloke. She had heard how many times he had tried to win over Lily's heart, however, she was always non-comlpiant. Hermione always did wonder how he had managed to make Lily say yes in the end, even agree to marrying him. Not that she was complaining.

Hermione cautiously put her hand on James's shoulder, which was much higher than her own.

"It's okay," she cooed. "you don't have to worry about it any more. You could move on, meet a nice _-er_ girl, and maybe even settle down. It does not have to be Lily." Although, as soon as it left her mouth she regretted her words. _Of course he has to be with Lily! If not, Harry won't be born, and then Merlin knows what will happen to Voldemort!_

James sighed. "You're right. I should move on. Ive been after her for what, a whole three years?"

**(A/N: Let's all pretend that James started asking Lily out since their third year! :D)**

"Yeah, thanks, Harper. I guess you've just let some light into my world." he finished it with a small smile, which to hermione, was devastatingly handsome.

_What am I thinking?! I mustn't be thinking these thoughts! Oh, but what's the harm? It's not like I am going to tell him, "Oh James, I love you so much! Ever since the day we first met!" Bloody hell, no! Shut these stupid feelings up Hermione! It's never going to go to any good anyway! So go on, bottle it all up!_

* * *

And there my friends, is another chappie! Right now it about 01:37am, and I'm dead tired. But I just thought that I ought to have finished this story before I went to sleep. Aren't I nice? :)

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any idea on how I can better it, like the kind person named 'Guest' who noticed one of my major faults, I would like to thank you once more.

Thank you for all your cooperation so far, I really appreciate it.  
Tori :3

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE CHAPTERS! 3 **


	6. Chapter Six: Practice Makes Perfect

OMG! Thank you guys sooo much! I got four reviews in less than twenty-for hours! And in total eight after posing that chapter! You guys are the best! You guys have no idea what you reviews mean to me!

* * *

Hermione and James walked back to the DADA classroom in awkward silence. They both felt uneasy after what happened just minutes ago.

"So, uh-" they both started together as they came to a stop in front of their destination.

"Uh, you go first." James said after a moment. Hermione looked up at him and he shrugged. "Ladies first," he threw her a wink. Hermione, however, just glared at him, though in a friendly manner. She gave a nod and continued.

"So, uh, I just wanted to say thank you. For relying on me, for telling me your worries when you have barely known me for a day. Scratch that. Not even a few hours." Hermione said. Then quickly added, "_I'm-sorry-for-being-a-stuck-up-snob-and-yelling-at-you_." James chuckled; another devilishly handsome trait of his. All to Hermione, of course.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you." He teased. "What was it you said, Sara?" He said it. He _finally_ said it! He said her name! Or well, her first name. But still!

Hermione, however, rolled her eyes and glared at him. Though, with no hate, mock or real. It just held her stare.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, no more jokes. Sorry!" He threw his hands up in mock defeat. "By the way, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." He smiled. James then stuck his hand out. When Hermione stared at it, he asked in a hopeful voice, "Friends?" Hermione nodded.

"Friends."

* * *

Lily turned around, as did the rest of the class as the classroom door opened and stepped in both Hermione and James. Looking oddly much closer than when they had left. And she didn't mean physical, oh no, she meant emotionally; there didn't seem to be sparks between them from the pressure. In fact, there was no pressure at all.

Subconsciously, Lily clenched her fist under the table, unknown to everybody and herself.

Hermione took her seat back next to Remus as James walked to the front of the class to deliver a message from Professor. McGonagall.

When he passed Hermione on his way to his seat, he threw her a wink, one which he thought to be a rather discreet. But in true fact, around half of the class saw it and with that, saw Hermione's soft, yet bright colour blush.

After that, every single day included at least one kind, -or maybe romantic-, subtle gesture from James, leading to Hermione. That was the start of their rather obvious flirting.

* * *

Sirius and Remus questioned their sudden friendship at first. But after being persuaded by James once in their dorm, out of the reach of any boys, -or girls for that matter-, they believed him. Peter, as usual, stayed completely invisible. Not _that_ invisible, he was just out of the way and wasn't talking much.

James and Hermione would sit next to each other at classes, and after a few lessons, found out how much they fit each other in lessons. Hermione, of course, tried many times to give up on her 'crush' on James Potter, but it just wouldn't do. So, she gave up on giving up. If that makes any sense.

For the first week or two, Hermione and James got to know more about each other, and Hermione got to know more about the Marauders as they found out about her. They usually sat under the peaceful beech tree right by the lake. Once, while James was off dong rounds, they surprised her with a sudden outburst.

"Sara," Remus began slowly, carefully. "Sara, who do you, um, how to put this?"

"Who do you like?" Sirius blurted. "Its James isn't it? Actually, it's rather obvious, I mean, just look at the way out look at him!" And by the deep blush that would have easily put the Weasleys in their right place, they knew their answer.

"Bloody hell! She _does_ like him!" Sirius cried in disbelief.

"Shhhh! Please, please, _please_ don't tell James! Please!" Hermione begged.

"Yeah whatever. But who in their right mind would like _James_ of all people!"

"Oh don't tell me, Sirius, your jelly!" laughed Remus.

"Merlin, no way! I'm so not gay!"

Hermione giggled at their antics. And they suddenly stopped. She too stopped giggling and looked around. "What?" She asked, noticing all eyes on her.

"You know, you sound like a girl when you giggle." Said Sirius quietly.

But Hermione just stared at him. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I _am_ a girl."

"No, no. I meant, you, uh-"

"You sound pure and innocent and so happy and pretty!" Peter suddenly piped in. Hermione stared at the grass in front of her, blushing slightly. It had been such a long time since anybody called her beautiful, let alone pretty. She hadn't feel happy for such a long time, and now, she just felt home. Happy, safe, and at home. She looked up to see the other three's eyes still on her. So she smiled and said,

"I guess I don't laugh a lot, do I? Thank you, you guys. Thank you for making my day."

* * *

James, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Peter, walked back to the castle after Quidditch practice for their upcoming game against Slytherin. James and Sirius played on the team, and major positions at that. Sirius was the Keeper, and James was the Seeker.

**(A/N: Yes, I know that James is actually a Chaser, but you guys will see how everything is linked to each other! So please bear with me, I would really appreciate that. :D)**

As they entered the Entrance Hall, the five of them spotted a very angry Lily Evans, and a seriously pissed off Severus Snape.

"Severus, just stop talking! I am not listening!" Lily cried to him. "Just shut up! I will not hear another bad word about him!"

"Ohoho! Evans, don't tell me you hold a flame for that freak! Do you have any idea what you're doing? He is a piece of cra-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I do _not_ want to have your opinion on my likes and dislikes! Look at you! Tell me, _Snape_, when was the last time you washed your hair? Let me take a guess, hmm, neve-" but was broken off by a very, very angry Severus.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that." Snape seethed. "You have no right to even speak to me, so shut your mouth, you foul- disgusting- contaminated-, _MUDBLOOD!_" He shouted to her. Neither had noticed, being caught up in their own world, but most of The school was currently watching their commotion with interest. Lily backed away; first in shock, then in hurt, next betrayal. Then she ran, actually, saying ran was an understatement. She sprinted past the many students to her dorm room, hoping to find some comfort in there.

Hermione and the gang were still watching from their position by the door. _Merlin! I knew Snape was bad, but_ this_ bad?! How_ dare_ he do that!_' Hermione thought as she subconsciously pushed her way past the crowd and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, feeling the sudden urge to comfort the redhead.

"Sara! Where are you going!" She faintly heard James call out, but she ignored the call and continued her stride.

* * *

Another chapter! WOOT WOOT! Thank you everybody! For everything! I know this was a short chapter, but I'm building up to the mark! I had a bit of writters block.. Sorry! :)

_MaraudersAtHeart:_ I am so happy that some people like it! Thank you for reviewing!

_Moon-princess-1000:_ Ahaha! Yes, you're right, they are feeling something. Thank you, I will try to keep up with my work.

_Siriusblackisamazingness:_ Thank you very much! Your review motivated me to keep writing and finishing off my story.

_ladygoddess8:_ Really? James a meanie? Haha, yes, I get you. And as for Lily, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Lily's jealousy.

_BrightestWitchOfHerAge16:_ Updated chapter! Yay!

_Smithback: _Thank you for reviewing.

_Lovingthisfic (Guest)_: Thank you so much! Your review really inspired me with my story! Thanks!

_bookaddict19:_ Hmm, I'm sure I fixed that before, but I guess it didn't work? Thank you anyway! I hope it's fixed now!

I just wanted to say that even though I said I'd update once a week, with all my school work and such, I've only been able to update once a fortnight, sorry. I am still unavailable and will have to update every fortnight. Please forgive me.

Thank you for reading another chapter of **_It's TIME. _**

**__REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :L**


	7. Chapter Seven: Jealously Takes Over

A/N: Hello again, my lovies! Sorry for the super late chapter... Just a warning for this chapter. So reader beware!

WARNING: Mild violence, but extreme swearing and foul language!

I've warned you! But apart from that, I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter! :))

* * *

Hermione pushed past fellow students as she raced towards the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't know why, but she felt the urgent need to comfort the abused red-head.

Of course, Lily herself was partly in the blame. She _had_ unnecessarily brought up the 'You've got slimy hair, so you must be a slimy git!' card. She welcome the odds back against her. Hermione was blaming the redhead, yet she was running to the same girl to try and comfort her.

Hermione labeled her own feelings as 'mixed'; she was not on a specific persons side. In other words, she was debating against herself.

'Merlin! I've got to find lily! Who would've thought! Snape such a moron! I knew he was rude and obnoxious, but the real him has a massive ego-fitted head! Lily, you ARE in the dormitory, right?'

As she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she mumbled a hasty, "Butterscotch sundae," and was immediately let in. She ran up the girls' staircase after failing to close the portrait door peacefully twice, so she just slammed it shut. Hermione ran into her dorm room corridor, and quickly collected herself. She took in a deep breath, then let it out. It was repeated until her breathing had come back to normal.

* * *

Slowly, Hermione opened the door and peeped inside. Lily was on her own bed, curled up in a snaky ball; knees to chest, and arms wrapped around her knees. Lily looked up and saw Hermione though puffy red, watery eyes.

"Hello? Lily? May I come in?" She asked softly.

"What do you want?" She all but snapped at Hermione.

"I- I just need to get my books for tomorrow. I'm going to the library, you see." Hermione said. it was half true, after all; after consoling Lily, she would have gone down to the libary. "Would you like to join me?" She then added softly. Lily shook her head before tears abruptly started rolling form her eves.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently. She, no matter how much any body could deny, had been in a situation almost the exact same as Lily was now in. In fact, she had been called the 'M' word many times by Malfoy and his slithering friends. Only difference was how much it had seemed like Lily and Snape we the best of friends. Before their fight, during lessons, in the Great Hall and in corridors, Hermione had noticed both of the being civil to each other, though, it was strained. Today just happened to be their breaking point.

Lily sobbed quietly on her bed. "What did I do to deserve this!" She cried out loud.

Hermione to say the least was surprised. Yet, she continued staying quiet.

"I mean, he didn't have to call me _that_! He shouldn't have used it! But then again, I _did_ call him a greasy git... But still!" She whined. Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"I admit you were partly at fault Lily, but that's just it. You were only partly. It was wrong in you for sayings those a things about him, and he was wrong in say that about you."

Lily seemed to have calmed down, her breathing slowed, and her face wasn't as puffy any more.

"And to think the thing we were arguing on! I bet ten gallons that he was jealous! I mean really, what's there to be jealous about? I just happen to like somebody, and then Severus freaks out on me! I only like-" 'I only like James!' She was about to say, but Lily abruptly stopped and look at Hermione as if wondering if it was her she was talking to this whole time. She had caught herself before she yet again spat words without thinking. She knew about Hermione's crush for James. She had asked her one day with Alice in this very dorm. She had gotten a soft posicet blush as a reply.

Suddenly she fumed. This girl, who was sitting peacefully right in front of her was the same girl who stole away her James! He was hers and hers only, nobody would get James except her. And if it wasn't for Hermione, James would be feeding out of the palm of her hand by now!

"You little brat!" She screamed as she lunged at a immensely confused Hermione.

"Wait- What! Lily? Lily stop! Stop! This isn't you! What has come over you! Lily! it's me, Sara! Stop!" Hermione cried in panic as Lily chased her around the room, yelling spells left, right, and center with an evil snarl plastered in her face.

Hermione in all her panic ran out of the dorm, and down the staircase to the common room and hid behind the big, red plush sofa, attempting to hide from the insane witch.

"Where is she!" Lily yelled as she spran in to the common room. "Where is that runt! Come on come out, Sara!" She cooed evilly. Many of the students in the common room backed themselves as far as they could against the wall. Even the older students were scared to even be in the vicinity of the maniac. She then suddenly pounced on the red sofa Hermione was hiding behind and sat on it.

"Oh come on Harper! It's no fun if you stay hidden all the time! Show your self, you coward! Show your self!" She screeched.

Abruptly, the portrait door burts open. With three frustrated look Marauders and a small looking Peter.

"Whats with all the noise in here! Even the Fat Lady was scared!" James called out.

It was at this moment that Hermione couldn't have wished of a better time for him to come in and intrude on the scene. From his position at the door, he could easily see both Hermione and Lily. To his surprise, Hermione was cuddled up in a ball as she rocked herself back and forth, a panicked look on her face.

* * *

Lily immediately jumped up at the sight of James and quickly started waking towards him.

"Oh James! It's been such a a long time since we last spoke, no? Why aren't you talking to me any more? Is that Harper bitch annoying you? If you would like I would happily hurt her for you! Just say the word and I jump right on to it-" she stopped as she stumbled on Hermione curled form.

"You!" She screeched, reminding Hermione of her memories of lavender and her squeaky voice. "How dare you run from me! You bi-" Hermione was suddenly brought to her feet by James. He had a cold look on his face as he glared at Lily.

"Sara, go to McGonnagall. Please to to McGonnagall for me. Go with Remus and Peter." He gently told the shaken girl. "Remus, Peter, keep her safe will ya? Sirius and I'll come to her office shortly. Just take care of Hermione.." The two nodded and gently guided Hermione to the portrait hole, on their way to McGonnagall.

"What the hell Lily?" James asked as her rolled up his sleeves, next to him, Sirius coppied.

"Oh, but Jai Jai-"

"Don't call me that Evans." He hissed. He was this close unti he snapped.

"Urgh, what ever! So as I was saying, she's a bitch, that one is!"

"_Never. Call. Her. That._" He growled, painfully close to cursing. Sirius on the other hand had lost it, and had his wand out, spell on the Tom if his tongue. But he didn't fire yet.

"Still you side with- _her_?! I'm telling you James! She's just dragging you down! She's nothing but a sinking stone! Leave her! Just leave her! She's useless!"

"What the hell is your problem Evans! Let him do what he wants! Just drop it!"

"Argh! What's MY problem? My fucking problem in that James here trails after me for what, _three fucking years_, then he suddenly drops me like a hot stone for another fucking girl! _That's_ my problem! Don't you get it? I love you James David Potter! I fucking love you! So why don't you love me back!?"

James stood there gobsmacked.

* * *

Soooooooo... You guys are angry at me, huh? Well, I AM SO VERY SORRY! Please forgive me for such a long wait but here it is! Here the chapter! The one I was so very excited to post! But I had many troubles, mind you. I had my yearly exams (I hate exams... I really, really do..), then my family only last week moved to a different house since we've got such a big family! Ive got three younger siblings and two pet dogs; a golden lab and a black lab! Oh and my last excuse: I HAD MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK! DX But I'm now over it! (I think) :))

Yeeeeeesh! It took me what, almost a month to post thins chapter... And I had revived to many reviews too.. I got double my number of reviews! I should have posted earlier, but my reasons are given above.

REVIEW PLEASE!

IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOWS ZAT! SO START REVIEWING! Heh heh heh!

Bribery? Intelligence? Cunningness? Call it what you want, folks, it's my rules! :))

* * *

Oh, please forgive me for any spelling errors, or if anything seems out if place. I am currently beta-less and am using my own self for correcting. Of course, my work is not perfect, but it's the best I can do.


	8. Chapter Eight: Small things, Big things

It's TIME

* * *

"Thank you, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with Miss Harper. Miss Harper, would you bother if I took these two boys while you walk to the Headmasters Office?." Professor McGonnagall asked as she waited for Hermione's answer. Hermione nodded a silent yes and began mking her way towards to Headmasters Office. McGonnagall looked in agter hermione before she began leading the two boys back to the tower. "Now, please give enlighten me about this, INCIDENT..."Her voice faded as they walked away.

Hermione slowly crept inside her professors room, still shaken up.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore greeted Hermione in McGonnagall's office. She glanced around the office to find it was completely rid of people.

"Please, have a gummy bear; it has a specific optimising agent inside it, hopefully you will feel better. I have heard about your incident with Miss Lily Evans. I am extremely disappointed for her behaviour; Professor McGonnagall is on her way to attend to her. We will notify Miss Evans's parents about her disregard to another student, as well as pointing her wand to another pupil." Dumbledore said gravely as her watched Hermione over the rim of his glasses.

"Do forgive me, Sir, but I do not seek revenge on Lily. She was- _is_, a friend of mine, and I will not let my friend go so easily. She was just having a horrible day, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." Hermione spoke up.

"I understand that, Miss Granger, but rules are rules; they must not be broken, and if they are, there will be a consequence behind each mistake. Is that understood, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes, professor, of course."

"Now, Miss Granger, I was intending to call on you today before dinner, but I just so happened that today was a very hectic day indeed!

"Now, I would like you to think this through with very much attention. I would also like to bring to attention that you are still living under a false name; Sara Harper, when in true fact, your name is Hermione Granger. Don't mind me saying, but I have noticed that while your peers call on you as Sara Harper, you are still not accustomed to this new name tag for yourself."

Hermione listened on mild surprise as she nodded her head. She knew what would come next, she knew about both options. Yet she hesitated in her choice of answer. It was a difficult choice to make.

* * *

James stared at Lily in utter disbelief. How could she! Not NOW!

"Wha- what? You love m-me?" James spluttered.

"Bloody hell, yes, I love you! But _nooooo_! You go running off after that bushy-haired freak!" Lily screamed.

"No, just no. I've chased you for three years, but you ignore me and call me annoying and clingy. And then when I _do_ leave you, you come running after me, claiming that you love me? No.. I've had my first love, and they say that first love never works. I guess it's true." James sighed as he began to turn away.

But Lily had other plans. She ran forward, reached in front and spun James around, so she faced her. Abruptly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up and kissed him deeply.

"Please, James, she's not worth it. Leave her, come with me." She mumbled between the kiss.

It was then James did something none of the occupants in the room thought he would do.

* * *

"Miss Granger, as I was saying, and I'm sure that you've pieced together my dialogue. You have to permanently change or keep your name, Miss Granger.

"It's either you completely change your name to Sara Harper, and have all your memory's of being Hermione Granger erased, as it is too confusing to have both memories. Or you face the truth and tell everybody about your REAL self, including the details. You may wish not to disclose information about where you're from and such. I request that you think it through _very_ carefully, as this is a one time decision. Thank you for your time, Miss Granger,I will see you in a few days time, do take care." Dumbledore told her softly as he stood up and made his way out the door.

Hermione sat there in shock, although she was expecting this, she was still surprised. She either had to leave her life of Hermione Granger and start a new one as Sara Harper, or face the truth and tell them the real deal, which would make things only that much harder.

She gave a low whistle and said under her breath, "Oh, why was it me that had to go to the past?"

* * *

James abruptly broke the sweet kiss with a sudden shove to the other kisser.

"What are you doing!" James snapped.

"What do you mean, "What are you doing"? Come on, James, I'm kissing you!" Lily replied nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did you _kiss_ me! It was uncalled for!"

"No it wasn't! URGH! Stop, James! You're trailing after her like a lost lamb, which you definitely aren't!" Lily once again raised her voice. Although Lily didn't say who _'her_' was, James knew it was Sara -who was in fact Hermione, but he didn't know it yet. "Nobody can take you away; you belong to ME!"

"_I belong to none!_ You have no right to claim me yours!" James roared. His patience had snapped and he had hardly noticed the tall, old professor quietly entering the common room.

"But Jay-Jay!" Lily whined, "You belong to me! You must not love anybody else! Only mine-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MISS EVANS!" McGonnagall roared as she stepped in between Lily and James.

"_That_, Miss Evans, was absolutely uncalled for! March over to my office right this moment and we will have a nice long chat with your parents!" McGonnagall hissed as she tapped her foot with annoyance, waiting for Lily to step outside, on her way to her Professor's office.

Instead, Lily stepped around her, and went to grab James one last time. Fortunately, James saw the move coming and stepped away before she could touch him.

"Miss Evans! To my office, _now_."

* * *

So there it is! Another chapter! Um, I just wanted to apologise to all my readers who I promised that I'd update quickly. THIS was not quick. :')

Uh, to those who did not understand the chapter, it kept flashing between Hermione's and James's position in the school. Oh!

A quick poll! As you all read above, Hermione has to change her name or keep her name from either Sara Harper or Hermione Granger. Of course, I already know what I want as the result, but what do YOU guys want? I just want to know what y'all think of this new turn.

As was before, a reviews lead to a new chapter and those who have accounts on this site, get special sneak-peeks for the next chapter before time.

Please leave a review on who you think Hermione should change into. :)

Oh, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY THUS FAR! The 50th person who reviews gets a dedication for the next chapter! Buh-bye, my lovies!


End file.
